guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Consulate Docks (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Dunkoro must be in your party to enter the mission. The Time is Nigh must be completed in order to enter the mission. Objectives Assault Gandara * Unite the western and southern attack fronts. * Capture the forward wall! * ADDED Defeat the Kournan Gate Captain to prevent him from summoning Kournan troops. * ADDED Kill the siege engineers manning the firespitters to clear the way for the southern attack front. * ADDED Capture the Kournan bombard to gain entrance to the heart of Gandara. * ADDED Rally the attack force outside the Plaza of the Five Gods. * BONUS Eliminate the Kournan field marshal groups. Rewards In this mission, the rewards are based on how many Kournan field marshal groups, each led by a Kournan Field Commander, you defeat. Primary Work your way up the pier and kill the groups of enemies there. Killing the group of Bowmen at the top of the stairs will secure the northern wall. Going down the stairs and killing the group to the east will secure the Western Gate and open it up for your party (A). Kill the Gate Guard first, since he will keep spawning reinforcements. Once you have gone through the gates, defeat the engineers and the Captain to open up the southern pier (B). Once you move to the main square and defeat the enemies, the mission will be complete ©. Bonus The Bonus will activate after securing the northern wall. There are a total of three "field marshal groups". The first is up the stairs after the third group of enemies (the four spaced out archers at the top of the stairs). Sometimes the Kournan Spotter for this group will spawn on the other side of the closed door. He cannot be killed with projectiles or melee damage, and it counts as part of the group of the field marshal. Magic skills not requiring line of sight can kill the Kournan Spotter behind the door, otherwise it will be impossible to get the master's reward (restart the mission and hope for a better spawn). (1). The second is southeast right after the mid-mission cutscene (they may or may not show up there, if not, it will treat it as if you already killed them) (2). The last is at the end of the mission, when you are faced with the choice of two stairwells, take the right one. The left one leads to some archers and just beyond them, another group, which will complete the mission; the right one to some archers and the last marshal (3). Tips *Equip Dunkoro with Protective Spirit and a reusable resurrection spell. *All heroes should be on "guard" except Dunkoro, who should be avoiding combat. *A Ranger equipped with Whirling Defense and Barrage will do a fine job against the large groups of bowmen in the mission. Just get as close as possible to them, use barrage and let whirling defense answer their "barrage" of attacks. *A warrior with "Shields Up!" and Wild Blow will also make the fight against the Kournan Bowmen much easier. *Captain Denduru and Captain Mwende can quickly decimate parties. Be sure to have a tank take Captain Denduru's attacks and try to keep most of your party obscured from Captain Mwende's fireball. Creatures Allies * 20 Sunspear Warrior * 20 Nerashi * 20 Lonai * 20 Rojis Monsters Kournan military * 20 Kournan Guard (axe) * 22 Kournan Elite Guard * 20 Kournan Spotter * 16, 20 Kournan Bowman * 16 Kournan Priest * 20 Kournan Oppressor * 20 Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Siege Engineer * 20 Kournan Scribe * 16, 20 Kournan Phalanx * 22 Kournan Elite Spear * 24 Kournan Field Commander * 16, 20 Kournan Zealot Bosses * 24 Captain Kavaka - Magehunter Strike * 24 Captain Mwende - Master of Magic * 24 Captain Lumanda - Cautery Signet * 24 Captain Denduru - Pious Renewal Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Yohlon Haven *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Hunted! Notes *For the duration of the mission, players will have Sunspear Battle Call on them. Note that this doesn't change armor level. **Not sure on that. In the German localisation of the game it reads, that Armor Level is increased. Someone could check this. *After completing this mission for the first time, Koss will be captured, and cannot be added to your party until he is rescued in The Great Escape. So you may wish to remove useful/valuable weapons/runes/etc from Koss, especially if you are not using Koss in this mission, otherwise they will be stuck with Koss until you get him back. If you have already completed this mission and the follow-up quests, Koss will still be available. *Moving into the fire of the flame spitters, will give the same effect as an lava pool in Ring of Fire, but after 1 second, it will kill you instantly. *The Kournan bombard is not, despite appearences, an obstruction to projectile attacks. Trivia *Once all the enemies have been defeated, Sunspear reinforcements will spawn, although these ARE Sunspears, they will be called demon. *During the Ending Cinematic, Kormir says "Spare those that surrender" but the caption reads "Spare those who surrender". Category:Nightfall missionsCategory:Kourna